


Birthday Toys

by Diggy



Series: Elise and Malroth Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Babs has a great gift for the both of them, Birthday, Birthday Celebrations, Birthday Party, Elise is going to make it memorable, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Malroth is the Birthday Boy, Romance, Soft bondage, Toys, adult toys, elise is surprisingly kinky, everything is done with love, malroth is surprisingly romantic and soft, minor npcs - Freeform, very mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Malroth was at a loss for words. It was such a rare occasion he actually was certain before that point in time he didn’t even believe something could surprise an individual to the point of being “speechless.”Yet here he was. Staring at a delicately wrapped box. Big red bow now torn apart. Shredded paper partially obscuring the objects inside. Lost for words.[Opening segment pulled from chapter 6 of “Details.”]
Relationships: Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Series: Elise and Malroth Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Birthday Toys

**Rated E for Explicit Sexual Content**

_[Elise = female builder]_

* * *

  
Malroth was at a loss for words. It was such a rare occasion he actually was certain before that point in time he didn’t even believe something could surprise an individual to the point of being “speechless.”

Yet here he was. Staring at a delicately wrapped box. Big red bow now torn apart. Shredded paper partially obscuring the objects inside. Lost for words.

The smooth rose plastic of one particular content stared at him as if it were calling his name.

“What is it?” His voice was surprisingly low as if saying it out loud were even more scandalous. He knew what the shape _looked_ like and that was what made him heat up and stare because he wasn’t as naive as he used to be in that front. Perhaps it was a little too perfectly proportionate; a little too perfectly shaped to be realistic. It was also a little smaller than him if he was being honestly but he wasn’t going to say that out loud either. That wasn’t the point anyways.

“A lil’ somethin’ for you an’ Elise to play with la’er on tonight.” Babs gave him a wink and licked her red lips before twirling around and leaving him to his... _gift._

Malroth continued to stare. Half of him wanted to touch it. The other half wanted to throw the box away and never open it again. All of him wanted to know what exactly Babs meant by _‘for the both of you.’_

A single rose gold button caught the light of a dangling pattern above and his attention.

“What did you get?” Elise’s voice seemed to appear out of nowhere and Malroth scrambled to put the lid back on the box and hide it from view.

_Smooth._

Elise raised a brow but sat on his bent legs wrapping an arm around his neck as he not-so-slyly shoved the box behind him. “What’s in the box?” She repeated with a newfound curiosity. Her fingers raked through the back of his head and Malroth felt his face heating even further. 

He pinkened at the cheeks and the look was so strange and foreign to Elise, she actually felt excitement bubbling in her gut. 

_“I’ll show you later.”_ He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear before giving her one chaste peck at the base of her ear and pulling them both up to their feet.

Elise felt her lips curl upward and found herself biting her lip as he took her by the hand and guided her out to the illuminated dance floor. Voices were already beginning to sing a birthday song but that wasn’t what made her excited inside.

_Maybe the real fun would be coming later as well._

* * *

Malroth’s mind had been swimming with thoughts of the inner contents of  _ that box _ since the moment Bab’s had placed it in his hands. 

_ It’s more of a gift for the both of you, _ Babs had told him with a particular twinkle. Goddess knew after that promise and taking a peek inside, no amount of cake, drinks, or celebrating could pull his mind away from it.

Not that the evening had been bad. Not even in the slightest bit. It had all been Elise’s idea initially. Upon realizing that Malroth didn’t have any recollection of his birthday or even know the date of his birth, she’d decided the day they met be Day 1. It could double as both his birthday and in an odd way, their anniversary. They didn’t really have a solid date to consider the day they became an item. It had been more of an evolution than a spontaneous event. So somehow it made sense for the day they met to hold more significance than say...the first time they had sex. According to Elise that wasn’t usually something that needed to be publicly known.

So preparations were made. A party planned. To the surprise of everyone, Lulu had apparently been meticulously counting the days on the island since they arrived meaning she knew  _ exactly _ when 365 days had passed. (And it had passed twice since then!)

Now as Malroth lay in bed thinking of the night he’d had he couldn’t help but smile. He understood the significance and the time and care that went into such an evening and for that he was thankful.

Lights strung between palm trees and walls. Tables covered in sweets and meats and dishes for everyone and anyone. Paper lanterns dangling from the stone rafters. The entire pyramid was alive with colors, sounds, smells, and smiles. The entire island converged into one grand space just to celebrate...him?

Malroth closed his eyes and could still picture the colors above as he danced with Elise, her head against his chest and her fingers in his hand...

“Eh-hem.” Elise’s voice popped into his daydreaming and abruptly pulled his attention. Malroth’s eyes opened...and then almost glazed over.

Elise stood in the doorway of their bedroom with her hands behind her back and a sheepish smile on her red lips. Her hair was still slightly curled from how she had it during the party but now up in her classic pigtails. Malroth wasn’t taken by her red locks or lipstick though. He was taken by the tiny plum-colored lace and ruffles she wore.

Soft lace that covered her breasts but hung sheer beneath her bust hugged her curves and tied in front of her chest with a satin ribbon and a perfect bow. The ribbon was perfectly matched to those tied into her curled pigtails.

“Do you like it?” Elise gave a little twirl and the two open sides of the delicate fabric fluttered open revealing creamy skin and a petite, matching panty underneath. It hung low on her hips and curved perfectly over her bottom.

Malroth swallowed  _ hard.  _

Elise curled the ribbon hanging from her bust around her finger nervously and watched Malroth’s red eyes following her finger as if she were about to unwrap like a present. She didn’t usually like such overtly showy garments or wearing such little coverage but the way Malroth’s eyes darkened as they passed over every curve of her body made her feel  _ emboldened _ if not simply desirable.

Elise took a few steps forward towards the bed. She paused when she reached the end and leaned forward suggestively until her chest hung forward and Malroth’s eyes focused on them with a lick of his lips. Elise curled a finger suggestively and beckoned her red-eyed partner. Malroth scrambled with almost comic enthusiasm to his knees and moved close up against her until only a hair could pass between their lips.

And yet Elise paused, not letting him kiss her but hovering just out of his reach with a high-pitched giggle.

“Where’s  _ that box _ that Babs gave you?”

Malroth blinked a moment, completely forgetting about the box until he reminded her of it. He wanted her so badly his pants were tightening at his crotch and just the thought of having her walk away was almost painful.

“Umm…” Malroth breathed hard and tried to kiss her again but Elise pulled back with a playful giggle and expectant smile.

“I wanna see it,” she smiled at him with feigned innocence. She didn’t know know exactly what was in the box but Malroth had mentioned a  _ phallic shape _ and  _ smooth plastic _ and her mind had naturally filled in some of the blanks he’d left out.

Grunting in annoyance, Malroth grabbed the petite builder who barely had a chance to squeal in excitement before being ungracefully dropped back onto the mattress in an audible  _ ‘oof!’ _ Malroth wasted no time scampering off to the opposite end of the room with comical speed. By the time Elise had sat up and fixed the bow under her chest, he was already back on the bed, paper box in two hands.

Elise watched him open the box and her eyes nearly  _ sparkled _ in excitement. 

“What is it?” Malroth’s voice was surprisingly quiet. Elise wondered if he’d already made his own assumptions or if the shape alone of the smooth plastic had him feeling awkwardly bashful.

Elise picked up the pink object and her eyes almost danced at the smooth, silky texture.

_ Almost felt like flesh. _

“I think…” she pressed the rose gold button and the toy burst to life with an audible  _ buzz _ of spinning motors. “...it’s a vibrator.”

Malroth blinked not yet understanding.

Elise’s cheeks were turning pink but she was glowing with excitement. “Usually women use it for pleasure.” She glanced at Malroth. “ _ Sexual _ pleasure,” she added. “Especially when they don’t have a partner.”

At that last bit Malroth frowned. “But you have me. Why would Babs give  _ me  _ this of all people?”

Elise peered back into the box. It was filled with shredded and crimped paper but she barely noticed a hint of something shiny beneath all the layers. Elise retrieved from the mound of paper what looked like a pair of silk ribbons and matching silk mask.

It only took a second for the scene to register in her mind and her mouth pop open in surprise.

“What?” Malroth still wasn’t comprehending how all the pieces added up but he admired the soft silk quizzically.

“I’m pretty sure she intended for us to use it together,” Elise’s voice almost quivered in excitement. It only furthered Malroth’s confusion for a moment, but then he begun to slowly piece together the puzzle.

“Is this…” he eyed the mask. “For me to blindfold  _ you?” _

Elise pinked and felt herself warm at the thought. “Theoretically I could blindfold you too.” Malroth made clear that his preference was the first suggestion. “And I’m pretty sure these are for you to  _ tie me up  _ with.”

And finally it all clicked.

Malroth’s eyes went wide. He might not have the most experience or memories of such to support his thoughts, but he’d read enough naughty books and had enough drunken conversations at the bar with the boys to understand what one meant when referring to  _ tying up  _ their partner in the bedroom.

It still came as a surprise however when he turned to Elise and without missing a beat asked, “Can we try them?”

Elise stared at him. She blinked and stared, mind reeling and trying to comprehend what was happening.

_ Can we try them? _

_ Blindfold. _

_ Silk ribbon ties. _

_ Vibrator. _

Her mouth ran dry because she was pretty certain all the moisture and warmth flooded south the instant she formulated the mental picture of precisely what he was insinuating.

“Uh…” she’d never really been one for being at a loss for words but the thought took all the mental capacity away. 

But Malroth was formulating his own thoughts and currently they were to get his favorite builder all warmed up and naked. He didn’t even care if it was with or without their new  _ “gift.” _

He kissed her neck and under her ear but felt her still hesitate. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

_Oh, but she_ _really, really did._

Malroth let a hand slide into the open front of Elise’s pretty garment and felt her stomach quiver under his touch. His other hand cupped the side of her neck and she lulled her head backward, sighing happily before finally speaking. Her voice was so soft, he couldn’t even make it out at first.

“Hmm?” He asked her as his tongue licked at her skin, tasting her like a favorite dessert.

_ “Yes, please.” _

Malroth pulled away and stared at her half in surprise and half in wonder. Elise was staring back with a fire in her eyes and rather than get lost in translation any further she made her intentions clear by raising her two wrists together and towards him.

“You can tie them to the headboard.”

Heat pooled in Malroth’s groin at the thought but he wasn’t speaking anymore. Elise wordlessly stood up. He watched her silently like a predator tracks its prey as she moved the box and all its paper shavings off the bed before sitting at the head of the mattress and lying back against the pillows. Her eyes never left his once she was situated.

_ She was daring him to do it. _ Lucky for the both of them, Malroth was never one to turn down a challenge.

Malroth gave her a devious smirk as he took the silk ribbon in hand and moved closer. He could hear her breath tremble as his body hovered over hers and he finally touched her arm.

Elise watched him gently loop the silk around one wrist then a metal bar of their bed frame. He was careful to loop the restraint around the second wrist the same way before returning to the first, securing her arms together.

Malroth felt Elise’s breath tremble as he tied the knot and gave one last experimental tug. Elise’s wrists stayed snug against the headboard, up and out of reach.

“Is that too tight?” Malroth’s voice was gentle and soft as if he were asking someone to sing him a song rather than tying his beloved’s wrists to their headboard. Elise smiled mischievously ready to have some sly or snarky remark but the thought faded on her tongue when Malroth sucked one nipple into his mouth straight through the thin lace of the babydoll.

Her body rolled and she gave a sharp, jolted inhale. Malroth felt every sound and move he made reverberate in his veins and warm his blood until it excited and invigorated him in all the best ways possible.

Malroth let his teeth just give the faintest bite down on the pert nipple protruding from the plum lace and listened to Elise give a groan.

“Too tight?” Malroth rose from her chest and almost heard her disinterest in the lack of contact. Elise’s eyes were a darkened hazel and watching him with an intensity he recognized now as  _ lust. _

He smirked. “You still haven’t answered the question.” If he was going to do this he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. Elise twisted her hands slightly and tugged at the silk. The fabric had no give but it was neither too tight nor too loose to chaff at her skin later on.

“It’s perfect.” 

Malroth’s eyes sparkled. “ _ Good. _ ” Without any further hesitation he reached around him back into the box and retrieved the last two of its contents: a blindfold and pink vibrator.

Elise swallowed. She could already imagine his hands on her body and tongue on her skin. In her mind she was already listening to the sound of his moan vivid in her ears and feel the weight of his body pressed against hers.

But Malroth didn’t touch her yet. He let his eyes wander over her body. Every perfect curve and inch of skin, creamy and tantalizing. He didn’t like the scars, but he appreciated that none of them were fresh any longer and many were beginning to fade. He’d like to think maybe part of that was thanks to his doing.

Elise grew impatient and shifted her hips beneath him. “Malroth,  _ please touch me.” _ She whined with exaggerated playfulness and a childish pout of her bottom lip.

She was just so beautiful to him, laying there in her delicate garment with a big purple bow waiting to be unwrapped and begging for his intimate attention.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Elise’s voice was much quieter. Malroth met her eyes and immediately recognized the softness in them. “I want to make  _ you _ happy tonight.”

_ I want to make you happy. _

He sprouted a smile that started slow then built and grew and widened until his face seemed to glow and skin radiated with warmth from within. Malroth took the silk blindfold in one hand then turned and hovered over her body. He rested his weight on an arm bent at either side of her head and a knee at either side of her hips. He leaned over so close Elise fluttered her eyes closed on instinct and felt his breath on her lips as whispered.

_ “I want you to beg for me.” _

Elise’s eyes sprung open just in time to be covered by the blindfold. Malroth gave a snug tie on the side of her head and listened to her give a slight whimper. He chuckled low and moved so close to her only the tip of his nose dragged over her skin and felt her shiver in anticipation as he hovered over her ear and gave an experimental tug of his teeth on her earlobe.

Elise hissed loudly and he liked the sound.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll untie you immediately.” He didn’t know what the rules were in this game they played but he wanted his intentions to be clear. Elise smiled and nodded, turning her pretty little head one way and the other trying to find him in the darkness of her blindfold.

“Malroth, please touch me already.” It wasn’t really begging but she was tired of waiting for his touch. She heard him chuckle faintly and then her breath caught in her throat the instant a low buzz broke the silence of the room.

Malroth watched Elise shiver with excitement and smile at the low hum of the tiny motor. He had to admire it for a second. The smooth plastic was almost silky to the touch but what mechanisms at work inside roared to life with a powerful vibration that he only imagined were going to make her  _ beg _ .

Malroth brought the toy over her skin, hovering over her stomach and watched her listen. The toy just barely grazed her skin and Elise’s entire body jolted in surprise.

It tickled over the fine hairs of her stomach, making her muscles twitch and contract over the faintest touch and Elise smiled and squirmed in ticklish delight.

“Are you going just spend the night teasing me?” She tried to hide her enthusiasm but Malroth watched ripples of goose flesh erupt over her skin and her nipples harden and peak under the delicate plum lace.

“Well from what I’ve heard,” he dragged the toy over one mouth-moistened nipple and heard her gasp and clench and wrists pull harshly at their silk ties. The toy vibrated vigorously against her nipple and through the lace and Malroth watched in amusement as she twisted and turned and pulled in an attempt to escape the tease but failed to do so with a pouting whine. “Birthday boys are supposed to play with their toys.”

Malroth circled the vibrating silicone around her left nipple in smooth, small circles listening the sounds she made and tiny pleas she voiced for deeper contact. The toy buzzed and hummed eliciting goosebumps and shivers in its wake as It’s handler dragged the smooth tip between the soft swells of her breasts then back up to the right peak.

He recalled one of the first times they’d been intimate. Elise was wearing a pretty little piece he’d admired at first then frowned at once noticing the ugly pink marks they left on her skin once he removed it.

_ “Why do you wear this is if it’s so uncomfortable?” He remembered asking as a thumb tenderly smoothed over the aggravated flesh. Elise went pink and quiet and obviously uncomfortable. He hadn’t understood why at the time, only worried about elastic blistering her skin. _

_ “I’m not particularly well endowed.” Her voice was small, a little sheepish even. She sounded mildly defeated. Malroth remembered staring at her like such a thought was ludacris.  _

_ “So?” _

_ She’d pouted and partially covered her chest with her arms. “They make me look like I have a bigger chest. Curvier. Not square and skinny and flat.” _

_ He’d done something properly  _ stupid  _ then: he laughed. _

_ “It’s not funny!” At first he’d thought she was kidding. He assumed she was playing coy. But there was something in the way she didn’t meet his eye and closed her arms around her chest. It reminded him of the first time they’d seen each other naked and she’d hid from his view until he kissed each scar and mark on her body like they were some goddess-given beauty marks. _

_ “You know I think your pretty perfect just the way you are.” He wasn’t sure if that helped. He wasn’t sure if his opinion even mattered in this situation. But it somehow felt right to remind her of that the same way she reminded him that she loved him whenever the nightmares got particularly bad. _

Elise moaned softly and let her back stretch. It pulled Malroth from his memory and back to the present. He could almost  _ smell _ her desire, it was so palpable.

“Malroth,” her breathy voice begged into the darkness of her blindfold as he began to drag the toy down her sternum. The muscles of her stomach trembled and shook as he swirled around her belly button and Elise whined and pulled so hard on the silk restraints he was almost certain she was going to bruise.

“Are you ready yet?” He whispered huskily with molten heat as the toy dip below her navel for only an instant before drawing lazy shapes on the creamy skin of her inner thigh. The muscles convulsed under the touch, her entire body trembling.

Malroth chuckled and positioned himself between her legs. He kneeled before her and held one of her legs down with his own and the other with an arm.

His eyes watched the toy moving around her skin, turning it pink and making her warm, liquid lust darkening the underside of her panties as it pooled on the fabric.

“You’re getting so wet and I’ve barely touched you.” Just to prove a point he pressed the vibrating end of the plastic toy against the wet patch on her underwear and watched her cry in excitement before he pulled it away without warning.

“Please!” She begged loudly. 

He licked his lips and turned off the toy with a click of a button. Elise almost cried in dismay but then quickly held her breath as one hot finger looped under her panties, pulling the slick fabric to the side.

“Please what?” Malroth delighted in the slick pink swell of her lips, arousal seeping from her sweet flesh, begging for attention.

“Please make me come.”

His finger gave a gentle swirl around her engorged lips, juices coating his finger like a slick lubricant. He slid the digit slowly into her warmth and she seemed to suck the finger in herself.

Elise moaned a heavenly sound.

_ “Yes…..”  _ she breathed into the air. She was slick and hot and he could feel her walls shift and clench at his finger, clearly desiring something of a greater girth.

The idea piqued his interest.

Malroth retracted his finger with a disheartened whine from the builder at his mercy.

“Please,” she begged again. “I want  _ you.” _

Malroth chuckled and shifted his weight but Elise couldn’t see his movement as he crawled down her body.

She smelled heavenly up close. He wasn’t sure he was aloud to have a thought like that so he didn’t voice it out loud. Looping a finger on one side of her waistband, Malroth pulled the slick fabric down her thighs, releasing her legs for a moment to pull the remainder of the expanse down her legs over her feet until they fell to the floor somewhere nearby that he didn’t even bother to think about.

And now her bottom half was naked. There was something exciting about the plum lace and sheer ruffles framing her breast but her warm pink lips spread and wet with desire for him. Malroth brought the toy up to her lips, coating it in her slick juices. Elise squirmed and whimpered but he held her hips down with his weight alone.

“Do you trust me?” He asked quietly. She could feel the the toy, blunt swollen head just pressed at her opening, still and quiet but so close to where she desired filling and stretch.

“Yes,” her shaken voice trembled.

_ Good. _

Malroth watched the toy slowly be swallowed into her body, rose pink silicone disappearing with ease into her warmth. He gave a gentle twist of his wrist slowly pushing the toy into her until only the rose gold base remained.

And then he turned it on.

“Goddess,  _ fuck. _ ” She cried at the unexpected vibration now originating from within her core. It was a blinding heat burning from within, reverberating off her body until she felt it in the bones of her toes.

“Fuck,” she cried pitifully, fists clenching and body trying to move under his weight but failing in attempts.

“Is this okay?” He gave the toy a gentle twist angling it up towards her navel and Elise cried with a sharp yelp.

“Fuck,  _ yes _ ,” she gasped and curled, her back arching and wrists pulling blindly at the silk ribbons. “Malroth.”

_ Good. _

Malroth bit his lip and watched with hooded eyes and Elise seemed to coil and twist around the shaft of the vibrator. He slowly pulled the toy almost completely out before gliding it back in, gently twisting his wrist one way or another in response to her sounds and movements.

“Malroth,” she cried as he sunk the toy back into her body. “Goddess,  _ please.” _

Elise’s breath was harsh, coming out in rough gasps and sharp inhales, teetering on the edge of glorious oblivion. Her skin was flush and warm and oh, she smelled something  _ intoxicating _ to him.

Malroth didn’t think about what he was doing and worked on instinct. The toy buzzed loudly enough to drown out the soft squelching sound of her arousal sucking in the slick silicone but she glistened and shone so tantalizing in the dim light…

Malroth’s tongue gave an experimental lick just above where the toy sank and withdrew with the rhythm of his wrist. Elise’s hips gave a violent buck and she cried in blissful surprise. Urged on by such a reaction, Malroth did his best to hold down her hips and give another slow, sinful lick with the flat on his tongue.

“M-m-malroth!” Elise voice shook and shuddered. She sounded like she was holding her breath, toe curled tightly until they almost cracked, every muscle clenched and tight.

Malroth was lost in the taste of her warmth. Slick juices coating his lips and tongue, silky flesh engorged and soft with stimulation. Malroth found her clit and curved his tongue into a v, flicking at the swollen bud with torturous licks.

Elise came without warning and in the most blinding  _ white-hot heat _ she ever imagined possible. Her mouth open so wide it made her jaw pop, back arched high and silk digging into the skin of her wrists but it didn’t even matter because the world was exploding into stardust around her.

The room seemed to almost  _ quake  _ with the sounds emitted from her throat and the bed shook with her trembles and shakes.

Malroth didn’t relinquish but continued pumping the toy in and out of her warmth and suckling her swollen bud as she shook and withered.

And only after what felt like the most glorious release imaginable did she still. 

Her breath was harsh and her body still alight with the electric sparks of her blinding finish and chest rising and falling violently with each breath. Elise whined softly, over sensitized and dizzy with the magnitude of sensations coursing her veins.

Malroth gave one last lick feeling her flinch from his touch and retracting the toy carefully from her weeping core.

He watched her juices just barely ooze and groaned imagining his own release filling her core.

_ Fuck. _

It was all too hot and all too constricting all at once and while he’d been urged by the sounds she made and promise that he was going to give her a memory she’d  _ never _ forget, now he felt as if he was being suffocated.

Malroth growled annoyance as he took the buttons on his shirt as fast and humanly possible. The discarded toy still buzzed just off to the side of Elise’s thigh, it’s sound muffled by the sheets.

Elise stirred slowly, wrists faintly sore on the silk, breath slowing down, perceptive ears listening to the sounds of fabric and rushed grunts, the flatter of his belt on the floor, and…

Something hot and  _ throbbing _ pressed roughly against her core and Elise almost squeaked in surprise.

“Fuck,” Malroth grunted harshly, his breath ragged and coarse. Strong hands pressed hard against her hips, fingers digging just on the verge of painfully into her skin. “Fuck…. _ Please _ ?” 

If Elise hadn’t just been shattered to pieces in the most glorious fashion, she likely would have giggled at his desperation. But her body still  _ throbbed _ with the effects of his touch and she felt her skin tingle and buzz with the promise of  _ more _ .

She’d barely opened her mouth to say  _ ‘yes’ _ before he slid into her heat all at once and she took a sharp inhale at the unexpected stretch.

Malroth dropped his head into the crook of her neck and released a pitiful cry of what sounded a lot like pain but she knew well was ecstasy. Wet mouth against her skin, teeth pressed into her flesh, Elise could feel him  _ there.  _

_ There _ at just the brink of glorious free fall.

“Untie my blindfold,” she whispered as-teeth tightened on her skin. She moved her neck, rubbing her head on the side of his hair. _ “I want to see your face when you come.” _

He almost did at the words alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo....what did you think? 
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> What was your favorite part?
> 
> Was it too much?
> 
> Let me know by leaving a comment below with all your love, or follow me on twitter via @Lizzir.
> 
> Love,  
> ~Digs


End file.
